


Mine and Mine Only…

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cinnamon Roll Eren Yeager, Erwin vs Levi, Grisha's a dick, Hanji is Female, Happy Ending, Leader Erwin, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder, Nanaba's in this :), Rape, Sorry they had to be for the plot :P, Suffering, Torture, Triggers, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cross dressing, leader Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm walking through the park laughing at a dirty joke, not-so-innocent, Marco made about having sex with a horse then suddenly this guy comes, steals me and literally sweeps me off my feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

  
I'm laughing about this amazing horse sex joke Jean's boyfriend, Marco, said then the next minute there's a large group of men around me and all my friends. There's a sort Raven-haired man in the middle of the group with a smirk on his face.  
He started to walk up to me, every step he took the more nervous I got.

"My, my, you are just the prettiest up close…" The man said before he took a firm hold of my jaw.

"How about I make my pretty, little angel a deal?" He suggested which got me to look up.

"I let all your friends go. On one condition…" The short man said before a smirk fell on his features.

"Please…I'll do anything. Let them go…Please…" I begged which seemed to get his attention.

He got even closer, I don't even know how that was possible since he was so close we might as well be in the same clothes. He leaned in and whispered to me in a calm voice.

"I love it when you beg…" 

He stepped back and I looked round to see Mikasa staring eyes wide open at me, like all my other friends.

"Let the others free at the entrance of the woods. Wouldn't want them to try and save their little hero, would we? As for you," He said then turned to me, "you're coming with me."

I watched as all my friends kicked and shouted my name telling me not to accept his offer. I was about to shout back at them but I stopped in shock. The mysterious Raven picked me up bridal style and started walking out the park.

"Scream for help and all your friends die." He said calmly into my ear silently.

I just stared at him with fear, I could live with myself if I got myself hurt but god forbid my friends.

"Mmm, you're such a good little dog. I can't wait to hear you scream my name in pleasure. Watching you eyes glow with lust, will be like watching the sun set for the first time." He said smoothly and panic started to set in.

We were walking past a tree when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Carefully and slowly he placed me down on the ground and stared at me.

"My defenceless pup…" The guy trailed on about how I'm such a good pup but defenceless.

He pinned me against the tree behind us and I watched as his eyes filled with lust.

"Well, shall we go?" He questioned to which I slowly nodded. I seemed to have answered correctly because he picked me up bridal style again and we started walking.

"You know, pup. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you…" The Raven whispered into my ear which caused me to cry.

"Please…n-no…" I whimpered but he just simply laughed at my weak attempt.

"I've waited too long for this, brat. Now be a good boy and entertain daddy." He said. I knew what entertain meant.

I slightly lifted my head up and nibbled on his ear and neck which got him to moan.

"Nm-How did-Ah-Get so good a-at this?" He said to which it was my turn to laugh.

"Erwin." I said bluntly but regretted it right  
after I said it he let go of my feet so I was standing before turning his back towards me.

"That bastard!" Levi shouted which made me wonder, did he know him?

"You know him…?" I asked to which I got an anger looked in return.

"He's my fucking enemy." Levi admitted which made me worried for Erwin well being and my own.

"When?How did this all start?!" Levi shouted at me in a angry tone.

"He jokingly asked me a kiss but since he's so tall I could only reach his neck. So I kissed his neck, then it just became a regular thing for us. When ever I asked for a favour he would ask for a kiss to which I would kiss his neck or ear. One night we got drunk and I just sat there and nibbled his ears then his neck. Whenever I asked for a favour he would only do it if I did the same thing I did when we got drunk. I didn't really mind, though it started to happen without the favours…" I said before taking a big breath.

"That damn prick found out I liked you!" Levi screamed which got the attention of a few bystanders.

He picked me up off the ground in you guessed it, bridal style. A person started running up to us but I didn't see who it was till they were up close. 

"Hannes!" I shouted to him as he was running over to my kidnapper and I.

"Tell him anything you're dead. If he asked I'm your soon-to-be husband, Levi." Levi said. I could finally put a name to the face. Levi let me down again.

"Hey, kiddo. Long time no see!" He says before he turns his head to face Levi.

"Who's this fellow?" Hannes asked me which made me nervous. I honestly don't know the answer to that question either.

"This is my soon-to-be husband, Levi." I asked which caused Hannes to look at me in confusion.

"Settling down so young? Does your family know?" Hannes questioned which made me even more nervous. I'm going to break.

"No, not yet." I said with a shy smile.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your family, especially something as big as this. Phone them right now." Hannes announced. I was about to reject but Levi butted in.

"We were going to tell them tonight, Hannes. We need to get going, it was nice meeting you." Levi said before getting hold of my hand and pulling me away.

We pulled up to one of those camper vans five minutes later.

"I didn't want to have to wait for a bedroom, so I brought it right here." Levi said which had me worried, what was he going to do to me…?

Tears started to form in my eyes as he lead me into the camper van's bedroom. There were chains attached to the head set for my hands.

"Remember you friend's life's are in your hands…" Levi threatened.

I slipped me hands into the cuffs which earned me a 'good boy' from Levi.   
   
   
 


	2. Having fun with my pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's just the day after but the chapter was just sitting there and I couldn't help myself! I only spent a short time on it but I think it's okay! Sorry for being a little cocky xD! Anyway, about this chapter:
> 
> TRIGGER! Watch out there is rape in this chapter! Please don't hate Levi… I'm not saying rapes okay but don't fall out with him.
> 
> Levi gets Eren a gift which you all probably would of seen cumming (Hehe) at the start.
> 
> More info about what happens to Eren's friends!

Tears started streaming down my face as he started to kiss me. He bit my lip which made me whine in pain. I think he meant it so I could open my mouth for his tongue to slip into it.

"Mmh, you taste like heaven." He said between kisses, it made me cry even more.

"You know, your friends…" He stopped and looked at me.

"They've seen my face…" He said but I knew what he was implying.

"You said if I went with you, you would let them go!" I screamed. I don't care if I get a punishment for screaming, I just want my friends safe.

"I love your face when your mad, you know that." Levi whispered into my ear.

"Please. Don't hurt them…" I sobbed but I don't think it affected him, this bastard is cold hearted.

"You know I can't do that, not after they've seen my face. I may as well walk into a police station." Levi said with a Happy voice. Did he enjoy killing people's loved ones?

"Why…Why me?" I whispered to myself but some how Levi heard me.

"It's because you're truly a work of art. Your Caribbean blue eyes, your caramel skin. Even your chocolate brown hair. You know, people would pay a lot for you…" He run his finger up and down my arm.

Was he going to sell me? What is he planning to do with me?

"It's all my fault…" I said in a chocked whispered.

I know this might of not been the smartest thing to do but I pictured all of my friends and I at the Ocean. We went to see the Ocean in the summer. Armin and I have been hooked ever since.

Thinking this made me stop crying. I guess it was a smart idea after all.

"Let's get back to the fun stuff." Levi said with a smirk forming on his face.

He started unbuttoning my shirt and then my jeans. He did it slowly which made me feel even worse. I bet he did it slowly to annoy me, to break me.

I screamed. He started touching me underneath my boxers.

"P-Please stop! I don't want this!" I repeated over and over but he didn't stop. He didn't even flinch.

He slipped his hands out my boxers.

"Time to turn around, pup." He said before taking my hands out the hand cuffs.

I would of tried to escape if I could. I didn't even get a chance before I was turned over, my face smashed into the bed.

"How about we remove these boxers…" Levi said. I may not be facing him but I know he's smirking. I started kicking my legs which didn't made him happy.

"My, my. My little pup disobeying me…? I'm going to have to punish you." He declared.

He slowly pulled down my boxer and I started screaming for him to stop. My screams were muffled by the pillows. It's not like he would stop anyway.

I heard him unzip his pants and I started yanking at my chains. I heard this pants and shirt fall on the floor, then finally his boxers.

I tried everything to break free. When I felt him force himself into me, I gave up. I was never going to get free.

"That's right, pup. You're too weak. Just let daddy have his fun." He grumbled.

He started clawing at my hips as he thrusted into me. My tears turned into silent sobs with each thrust. I started to shut down each time he done it, trying to block him out.

He let one hand fall from my hips to my hair and pulled my head back, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"Trying to block me out? I want to hear every sound of pain you make." Levi growled.

He started to thrust harder after that. This time I couldn't block him out. I screamed and cried in pain. With each cry he dug his nails deeper into my hips.

He soon stopped.

"Did enjoy that? I sure did. Hearing you cry in pain really makes me horny." Levi said as he started uncuffing me.

He told me to get off the bed and I did, not wanting to get punished again. He pulled the bed sheets off a little and slipped under them. He patted the spot besided him and I make my way underneath the covers. He hugged me close to his chest.

"You're so warn my sweet pup." He went on, " You make me feel warm. Every night I'll have to punish you for making me feel like this…"

I not my fault you're a psychopath that loves listening to me scream in pain. It's not my fault I make you feel like that, what ever your feeling.

"In fact, I have a gift for you." He said which got my worried. What kind of gift…

He got out the bed and made his way to the back room. He came out a minute later with a red box neatly wrapped in red ribbon.

He pasted me the box and I said a quick 'thanks you', it's a force of habit. I guess it work for my benefit as he smiled. So I guess I won't get punished, for now.

I opened the box and I froze with fear, a collar…

"Do you like it?" Levi questioned me which I nodded. Now I know what he does for punishment I'm going to try and stay on his good side.

"I'm glad. Let me put it on for you, my dear." Levi said, well demanded.

I turned so my back was face him. He took the box out my hands and gracefully slipped the collar out. He put it on and I felt like I was being strangled, but not enough to actually kill me.

"I had it made the right size, just for you." He said which made me wonder, how did he measure my neck…?

I wonder what happened to my friends… With that thought in mind, tears started silently falling down my face. My back was turned to Levi so he didn't see me crying.

"Pup, turn round. I want a full view from the front." Levi demanded.

I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to face Levi.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered and it was so quiet I barely heard it.I didn't catch the last bit he said though.

"You're mine and mine only…"


	3. Watch out, Rivaille.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, or rather Rivaille, gets threatened by the only and only, Erwin.
> 
> Eren finds out Levi knows tiny facts about him like his favourite movie.
> 
> (Sorry this is sort)

' _You better watch your precious Eren, Rivaille. I've had my eye on him as well, but I'm sure you already know that by now._ _Soon he will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it._

_Sincerely, Erwin'._

"That damn bastard!" Levi shouted which got my attention.

Levi seemed to have a weird change in his attitude. One minute he adored me then the next minute he would punish me? I just don't understand how someone's attitude can change that quickly…

"Did Erwin ever tell you he's obsessed with you?" Levi questioned me to which I shook my head.

Levi walked over to me then took a firm hold of my collar.

"You sure? Not even once?" He asked in a   
Strictly manner. See, he can change in a heart beat. If he even has a heart…

"I-I'm sure." I managed to croaked out.

I'm still frightened of Levi. He did kidnap and rape me after all. I actually don't know how I'm so calm right now. I'm probably having a mental breakdown and my brain's trying to keep me from freaking out. If I freaked out I don't think I'll be able to stop.

"Alright." He said calmly before letting go of my collar.

He really does love my collar…I thought to myself. Really though, this guy could kidnap models, porn stars, even actors! Yet, he picked me. I don't mean to be selfish, but why me? I don't deserve this. Everyone in my life has suffered because of this lunatic. My friends, my family, everyone. All because of this delusional son of a bitch. Stay strong, become stronger than the tears…

"I was think we should do something today." Levi trailed on. "How about swimming?"

That sick bastard found out one of my hobbies was swimming, maybe it was just a coincidence, probably not. Did I not even notice him stalking me all this time?

"Y-Yeah." I breathed out. I'm definitely not to get on his bad side, ever again.

"I would love to see you in shorts." He whispered to me before walking out the room.

He came back a minute later with two pairs of shorts.

"Black pair for me. The green pair are yours." He said before he chucked the pair of green swimming trunks at me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I, uncomfortably, got changed in front of Levi. I felt his wandering eyes look at me while I changed. It creeped me out, a lot.

He walked to the front and I heard him say 'drive' to a person. I never noticed a other person was here.

We started moving and Levi walked back in the room.

"We're going to be a while, you know." Levi said wearing a smirk on his features.

 _Oh God_ …

"W-We should do something couples do. L-Like watching a movie…" I said trying to get his mind away from sex.

"Hmm…you want to be a couple, do you?" He said in a teasing voice.

I was about to answer but stopped as he rapped his hands around my waist.

"We could do that…" Levi said. Agreeing with my decision.

He switched the tv on and turned on nexflix. So even criminals have nexflix…

He picked my favourite movie, Aladdin. How the hell did he find out all these things? Was he in my house watching me watch, the best movie of all time, Aladdin? I love all the Disney movies but Aladdin's my favourite, probably cause of the genie.

We watched the movie in silent. His arm draped over my shoulder. He smiled every time I laughed which made me feel really uncomfortable. I still don't trust him, I never will.

"We're here!" The person driving called out from the front.

"Shall we?" Levi said holding out his hand for me to take. I slowly started to lift up my hand. Levi, being the impatient person he is, grabbed my hand.

I screamed in surprise of the sudden contract and that made Levi burst out with laughter. I'm surprise the damn bastard can laugh.

"You just too cute for your own good." Levi said as he dragged me along to where ever were going swimming.

My eyes were glued to the ground till we came to a halt. I looked up and I couldn't believe what I saw.

' _Holy shit_ …' I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe what I was staring at…A big ass mansion. It was huge.

"I wish you stare at me like that…" Levi whispered.

"…" I just couldn't reply. That was out of character. I knew he wanted me to adore him, but he rarely said anything.

"Shall we head in?" Levi asked to which I just nodded my head.

He intertwined his fingers with mine then started dragging me along the cobble stone path leading up to the mansion.

"I've seen you swimming before. You're really good." Levi complimented.

"T-Thanks…" I replied bluntly. I was too busy looking at the mansion.

"You know…" He trailed on, " I like having you here."

"I don't have a choice." The words slipped out my mouth before I processed what I said.

He sent me a death glare.

"Wait!-No-I didn't-Sorry!" I said in a weak attempt to try to get him to forgive me.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." He warned.

"Okay, captain." I said. Shit, I let the words slip again.

"Hmm. I like that, captain." He said

I laughed nervously. Honestly I didn't know what else to do.

He started dragged me, again, to what I assume is the back garden, where the pool was. That's a guess as well, but if your pool wasn't in your back garden, where is would it be?

The house had a new, old fashion style. It has peaceful vibe, the mansion. But it also has a death vibe too, but I can't place my finger on why… Maybe it's because Levi's here.

We walked for about a good five minutes before we finally reached the pool. It was beautiful, truly breathtaking.

I would of enjoyed it more if I wasn't stand next to a whack job.

"Go on." Levi said which made me confused. Go on…? I tilted my head show I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Swim." He said in a mocking voice. Oh yeah, we came here to swim, I forgot.

I dashed to the pool in front of us and let myself slip away to my safe place. I was there physically,but not emotionally. I was there but at the same time, I wasn't. I just swam and forgot all the worries that were bothering me. Like Levi, for example.

Why didn't I just run for it? I mean I could go to the police.

"You look perfect swimming in the water, just like an angel." Levi said which made me stop and stare at him blankly.

"The first moment I laid my eyes on you I knew I had to had you." He said, which crept me out. He also said it in a pedo voice which didn't help.

"I knew you had to be mine." He stated which full blown creeped me out. The last comment crept me out but this one just took it to a whole new level. I stopped swimming and stared at him.

"Keep swimming, my beauty." Levi demanded.

I just started swimming again but this time my thought were on something different, Levi.

Why is he this fucked up? Did something happen in his past? Why am I thinking about this when I could be in my happy place? Ugh, I'm just going to forget this and think about how to escape. Maybe when he goes to take a piss I make a break for it…

"What you thinking about?" Levi asked me which made me jump out my skin. I heard him chuckle.

"You're just too cute, pup." Levi commented but I didn't even feel weird. Why? I guess I'm use to it now, but I still don't trust him. Who would trust the person who made your life a living hell? Not me, that's for sure.

I must of been thinks to long…

"Don't ignore me." Levi said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I cried out.

Levi was sitting on one of the chair on the outer ring of the pool. He jumped in and I flinched, putting my hands up to cover my face.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…" Levi said in a hurt voice. Why is he hurt?

"…" This time I didn't want to reply in case I said something I would regret.

"Look, I know I forced you… I'm sorry." Levi apologising to me? Something's not right…

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he went on, " Which is why…"

Of course he wanted something.

"I want you to come with me 24/7." He said.

With him 24/7? I can't! I can barely stand him for a minute, never mind twenty-four hours!

"I-I,em…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Of course I wanted to say no, but I knew I couldn't.

He chuckled…?

"You don't really have a choice." He stated. Thanks captain obvious…

"I can't have my little pup took from me." Levi said in a calm whisper before stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're friend is worried about you."

"Friend? So you didn't kill them all?" I was in shock.

"I decided to kill one of them. Save one. And sent the other one's away." Levi announced which made my blood boil. That twisted son of a bitch.

"Who did you kill?" I asked, but I didn't want an answer.

"The tall freckled one, Marco. Slit him in half." Levi said in a cold hearted voice. Like the doctor who tell you your loved one's dead but don't show any emotion. Like their passing means nothing.

I told myself earlier to be stronger than the tears, but sometimes you just got to let them take over you.

"Don't be upset, pup." Don't be upset? How can I not be upset?

"What about my other friend? The one you 'saved'." I asked.

"I decided to keep to horse." Levi said. I would usually laugh if someone called Jean a horse, but not this time.

"And do what?" I asked. My breathing starting to stop. I know I fight with Jean a lot, but I love the hay eating bastard.

"Keep him." Levi said bluntly but it made my heart break into a million pieces knowing Jean, one of my friends, would be suffering with me.

 


	5. Erwin's master plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Erwin's POV! Enjoy! I know I posted a chapter yesterday but I couldn't help myself! It's not edited so sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> -AQ~<3

"I want more information! Get me everything you can on the little brat Levi's obsessed with!" I screamed at my minions. Why can't they do one simple task?

"Boss, we tried to get info. Levi's getting better at hiding." Mike said in his usual, Boston accent.

"Well then, get better at finding!" I screamed at my team before they nodded and left.

My office is quite big. Two bay windows, one grand entrance way, and finally, just a chair and a desk. The wall are covered in the finest wall papers and paints. Only the best for the boss, that's what I like to say.

I was about to start paper work when nanaba busted in. The girl's usually shy and doesn't speak unless spoken to, for her to bust in like that, it's worrying.

"Boss! Levi's gang took out some of our squad!" She shouted. Not again…

"How many of Levi's squad members did we take out?" The answer did not please me.

"None, sir." She whimpered. I slammed my hands on the hand and I could see she shaking.

"Calm down, Nanaba, I'm not mad at you. Levi's the one who needs to pay." She stopped shaking.

"Sir, even if it kills me, I will help you take down Levi." She said before saluting.

"I know a way to take him down. I need highly skilled members, though." A smirked played on my face, it lingered there as I though about how my plan was going to play out.

"What are you planning to do, sir?" Nanaba questioned which made my smirk even bigger

"Take down the brat , Eren. I told Levi I had my eyes on him so that's probably why he's hiding better than ever before. This may be hard, but it will be worth it when we see Levi's face as we snatch Eren out of his hands." This time Nanaba joined in with the smirking.

"I'll pick a team I think is worthy enough and we'll head out and captured the brat." Nanaba and I shook hands, meaning the plan was official, and she left to assemble a team to steal the bright-eyed lover.

I chuckled to myself.

"Oh Levi, you should never fall in love with someone. Especially if they're weak. You'll just get broken heart." I learned that the hard way. Levi stole the one person I hold dearly, my wife. I have no idea if she's alive still, all I know is she was kidnapped by Levi and his squad. He stole my love, so I'll steal his, simple. War and love aren't a good mix.

I finished the pile of paper work in about two hours and headed straight to bed.

If Eren knew Levi's past I'm sure it would all make sense to him. The sudden changes in attitude, why he never smiles, all because of his past. All because of Kenny. It's a shame, we could be the best of friends if we weren't the worse of enemies. Oh well, what's done is done. We can't change the past, only the future.

 

 


	6. Jean Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Arrived. I know this is snort, I'm going sorry. I had to go to bed early cause my parents only really let my take pain killer to help me sleep. :|~
> 
> Love ya<3
> 
> -AQ~<3

Monday is when Jean arrived. His stare could tear through my soul.

"E-Eren." Jean called out.

"Jean." Breathing raggedly. I tried hard to keep the emotions in that would land me in trouble. Levi said he doesn't like when I cry, so I don't.

"I-" He sobbed.

"Sh." I interrupted. I pulled him in for a hug.

We stayed like that for a while. With Jean crying into my shoulder and me patting his head tell him it will be fine. Even though it won't.

"Eren?" Jean asked.

"Yeah?" I wonder what's on his mind.

"We need to escape." Jean said in a serious voice even though he was crying his heart it just a second ago.

"I know." I said on the verge of tears.

Levi walked in the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Levi said which made Jean pulse with anger.

"You bastard!" Jean shouted. "Just let us go!"

"Someone's angry." Levi said in a mocking tone.

"Why did you take me?!" Jean screamed at Levi. I could see the burning hot rage in his eyes.

"So Eren won't run away. If I have something that matters to him here, for example, a friend. It basically ties him here." Levi explained. It made sense, though, I didn't like the idea.

"…" Jean couldn't speak, neither could I. Levi's a evil master mind.

"Don't underestimated me, pups." A smirk fell onto Levi's face. It's stayed there till he left the room.

"That evil son of a bitch." Snared Jean and I just nodded my head in agreement. Levi is one evil son of a bitch, no doubt about that.

 


	7. Erwin's plan is about to be put into action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is out early because I felt bad about giving you a short chapter so I decided to put out early what I got so far! 
> 
> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to tell me I'm the comments if you see any!
> 
> Love ya<3
> 
> -AQ~<3

"Sir! The plan is ready! We will wait for your orders!" Nanaba explained with excitement.

' _We can finally make Levi pay for what he's done_!' The young, blonde-haired girl thought to herself.

"Good Nanaba. I knew I could trust you." Erwin said which made the young girl's face completely red.

"You can always trust me sir" She said embarrassingly with a shy smile, hoping the leader never saw her blush.

"You smile just like her…" Erwin comment which made Nanaba confused.

"H-Her?" She stuttered. Mentally cursing to herself for stuttering in front of Erwin.

"Hanji." Erwin said. It took a few second for it to click. Once it did Nanaba felt her face reddening… _again_.

"I-Em-Thank you." She said before putting on a fake smile.

She was happy that Erwin gave her a compliment, it wasn't even really a compliment but still. Why did it have to be about his wife which everyone assumes is dead?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Eren, I'd like you to meet someone." Levi said which got Eren attention.

"Eren, meet Hanji." Levi said before moving to the side to show a crazy looking woman with big goggles and brown hair held up in pony tails.

"Also known as Erwin's, assumed to be dead, wife"


	8. Shitty-goggles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji comes into the story!

"Levi! Where did you find a cutie like this? He is just adorable!" Hanji screamed at Levi.

"It doesn't matter where I found him, shitty-goggles. All that matters is," Levi stepped closer to me and ran his finger up and down my arm, "he's mine."

"Get a room you two!" Hanji giggled.

"If you insist." Levi said in a seductive voice. Levi started to drag me off to our bedroom, but Hanji stopped him.

"Wait! I want to get to know the little munchkin who has stolen my grump man's heart!" Hanji explained. Levi looked over to me and I put puppy dog eyes on.

"You know I can't resist your eyes, don't you?" Levi asked.

"Maybe…" I said with a smirk. Now's my turn to be the one in control.

"I ship it!" Hanji screamed which made me laugh, just a little though.

"Well Hanji, your ship is cannon." I said which earned a laugh even from Levi.

"I love him!" Hanji shouted in Levi's face. Such a brave soul, r.i.p Hanji.

Levi smacked Hanji right on the head.

"I just remembered I need to take care of some business. Hanji look after my pup while I'm gone." Levi said before he walked out the room, leaving me with one excited Hanji.

"I can't wait to get to know you!" Hanji said in a joyful manner.

"I don't mean to be rude, but Levi said something about you beings Erwin's wife?" A curious sensation overwhelmed me and I had to ask.

"Ah, yes." I saw a sad smile form on Hanji's face. "I wanted to leave Erwin but I knew he would never let me leave alive. I secretly asked Levi if he could help me. He accepted my offer and made it look like kidnapping. We've been best friend's ever since. He says we're not best friends, but I know we are." She let out a small giggle after that.

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Levi's a good person. He just doesn't show it as often as others. Please Eren, don't break his heart." I can't believe Hanji's begging me not to break his heart.

I put my hand on top of her's.

"I'll try Hanji." I said in the best reassuring voice I could, even though I didn't mean it. I just made a new friend and don't want to lose her. 

"Thank you, Eren." Hanji smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Let's get to know each other now!" Hanji shouted, back to her usual happy self. I may of just met her but she seems like a person who's full of energy all the time.

We sat there and talked about our selfs. Hanji and me swapping embarrassing stories. Like the time I got stuck in a swing and had to phone the fire department to get me out. I think that story was Hanji's favourite, it certainly was mine.

 

 


	9. Smash and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Eren and Levi's POV

**Jean's POV**

It's cold.

It's dark.

I'm alone.

The crazy psychopath locked me in some kind of basement.

"Hello there, horsey." Dammit! I didn't even hear him come in.

"Let me and Eren go you sick bastard!" I screamed. I hope Eren's alright, I know we fight but I love the damn bastard.

"Oh my, and here I was, coming down to do something nice for you." He ended the sentence in a smirk.

"What?-Ugh. What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I'm here to stop your suffering." He ended with a smile.

Oh god.

**Eren's POV**

I heard a scream come from somewhere. It's probably just my imagination. Since this place is scary. It looks like a haunted mansion.

"Eren?" Hanji asked which pulled me out my thoughts.

"Oh sorry." I reply with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. Just don't go spacing out on me all the time." She smiled.

"Anywa-" I was cut off by a smash.

"Eren. Come with me." Hanji whispered.

I was confused, but followed her anyway.

"Hanji what's happening?" I said lowly.

"Probably Erwin's crew." She replied with a hint of sadness.

"I can't believe Erwin would do something like this. I knew him before all this, he seemed nice. I guess it was all an act." I sighed.

"Come here." Hanji demanded.

I didn't really look to where she was leading me. So I was puzzled as to why we were at a wall.

"A wall?" I asked.

"A wall." She replied playfully.

"Why are we at a wall?" I questioned her.

"Watch this." She said with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Cause it's so funny that I don't know what the fuck is happening. It's hilarious, apparently.

She felt the wall a little bit then made a small 'ah'. She probably found what she was looking for.

She lifted the flap and behind it was a button.

"There we are." She said before letting out a small chuckle.

She pressed the button and in a flash there was a doorway in front of us. She grabbed me by the arm and lead me inside.

"We'll wait in here until Erwin's crew is sorted."

"What about Levi?" I asked. I surprisingly felt worried for the man

"Honey, it's Levi. He'll be fine."

**Levi's POV**

After I finished taking care of 'business' my attention got caught by a smashing sound and voices.

"Get Eren and go." I heard someone mumble.

If they think they can take Eren away from me so easily, they've got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LEVI TAKING OUT ERWIN'S CREW! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW


	10. Kill joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being a boss.

* * *

I silently slid into the main living area, where one of Erwin's hunch men were standing.

"This is just too easy." I whispered to myself as I crept up on the unsuspecting victim and slit his throat.

I chuckled as I watched his eyes slowly drain of life.

"Erwin's team absolutely shit." I smirked. "Just as I expected."

_'Time to find the other shit stains that think they can take Eren from me.'_

I heard banging up stairs, I don't panic though. I know Hanji's took Eren to the safe room, I can trust her. Even though she was Erwin's wife I can tell when I can trust people. Hanji's one of the few people I can trust.

I made my way around the mansion slowly killing off Erwin's men one by one, taking pleasure with each kill.

"Ah!" Someone screamed. That sound like Eren…

I ran up to the safe room and saw the secret door had been found.

"Saving a girl you've just met, Eren. You truly are a hero." A female voice called out from the safe room.

"I've just met her but she's my friend." Eren said in a shaky voice. He sounds in pain.

I had enough. I ran in and saw a blonde female stabbing Eren in the shoulder.

"Eren!" I called out and they all turn and looked at me.

I took the knife from my hand and threw it at the girl's head. It made a nice cut right between her eyes.

"What happened?!" I screamed.

"They were about to stab Hanji in the heart so I jumped in front and that girl stab me in the shoulder." He breathed out.

"Hanji get my pup help." I shouted over to her.

She ran out the room and I stared at Eren's cut. It went right through his shoulder. I can only see part of the floor as there was too much blood.

Eren started to close his eyes.

"Levi, I feel s-sleepy…" Eren yawned out.

"Eren! Stay with me!" I shouted.

Hanji came rushing in with a medical kit. I used to stitch up my own wounds, but Eren needs a hospital.

"Hanji the blade went right through his shoulder! Stitches won't work! Call 911! Say you were a passerby and saw him!" I shouted and Hanji ran outside. They can track where you made the phone call so she had to leave.

"Eren tell no-one anything, understood?" I asked to which he weakly nods his head.

"Good pup." I said as I kissed his forehead.

I lifted him bridal style and ran out the house. Once I reached the bottom of the path I saw Hanji in a van.

"Hop in and we'll drop him off twenty-five miles from here. I'll make the call as we drive." Hanji stated. I nodded and placed Eren into the car.

It broke my heart but I placed Eren on the edge of the road.

 

 


	11. My lucky number (13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is just a little fact about me. 13 is actually my lucky number :P Weird, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only changed the fonts and small stuff. I didn't really look for mistakes. If there are some mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments.

_'Where am I?'_

I try to sit up but suddenly a shooting pain came from my shoulder, then it all came rushing back.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Yeager." An unknown voice called out.

I looked up and saw it was a doctor.

"When we took off you shirt to get to your wound we noticed some marks around your waist. Did someone… _rape you_?" He asked.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked to which I weakly nodded my head.

"Who?" I shook my head no.

"Mr.Yeager-" He started but stopped when I climbed out of the hospital bed.

"Get back in bed!" He shouted but that just made me run.

I some how found the front door and ran out. I felt a little embarrassed as I was wearing one of those robes with no back. The first thing I saw was a van with a worried Hanji in the front seat. It was across the road, probably cause of cameras.

I ran over and chapped on the window. it scared the life out of her. She rolled the window down. 

"Jeez! Eren don't do that again." Hanji shouted.

"Hanji I escaped. We need to leave. _Now._ " I said calmly though I was freaking out on the inside.

"Jump in." Hanji said with a sheepish smile.

I hopped in the passenger seat and Hanji pasted me some clothes. Thank god. As I finished changing, a thought played over and over in my head.

_'Where's Levi? Did he make it?'_

It was driving me insane, I had to ask.

"Hanji?" I asked to which she made a 'hmm' sound to show she was listening. "Where's Levi?"

"Ah, worried for your lover! Don't worry, Levi's in the back of the van freaking out. He's probably wondering why we're moving. He probably thought I left without you and is planing a way to kill me." She said which made me giggle.

"Oh, so my death is funny to you, is it?" She said before giggling for herself.

A couple minutes later we stopped at an abandoned B&Q.

"Time to put Levi out and tell him the good news!" Hanji said before making her way out the van.

"Hanji! Open up this door so I can kill you!" I heard Levi scream as he banged on the door.

I stepped out with Hanji to make sure Levi didn't go too far, for example, killing her.

Hanji unlocked the door and in a blink of an eye Levi burst out.

"Hanji!-Eren?" He turns to face me.

"Hey." I say casually.

"How did-When?" He asked.

"I escaped. They found out what happened to me on the first day we met and that could put you in jail. So, I ran." I said with a shrug.

Levi had a confused look plastered on his face. "What are you-" He stopped. Eyes widening as he figured out what I was talking about.

Silence filled the air.

"Shall we get going?" Hanji asked. Even though she didn't know what was going on she probably felt the tension in the air.

"Yeah." Levi said bluntly before taking my hand.

"You're coming in the back with me, pup." Levi said and I could see Hanji fangirling in the corner of my eye as Levi dragged me into the back of the van. Wow, that sounded bad.

"I feel bad about what happened," Levi said once we got in the back. "Let me make it up to you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER :)


	12. Car sex :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD SMUT! I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING BJS :( ME SORRY

Levi gently pushed me back and started unbuttoning my shirt, while nipping at my neck. Sometimes he bit softly and sometimes he bit harshly. I tried not to moan, I was too embarrassed.

After he left the hickeys he swept his tongue over all of them, sucking on some of them. Once he finished unbuttoning my shirt he switched to his own.

"What? No protest?" He asked. I just shugged. I'm semi-hard so might as well.

He smirked before taking off his shirt, jeans following soon after. He took his time with his own jeans, but mine, they were off in a flash.

"Let's see how fast I can make my pup scream my name." Levi said seductively.

I bit my lip as he took off his boxer, taking him all in.  _I mean all of him…_

"Like what you see, pup?" He asked and I eagerly nodded my head.

He bend down and whispered in my ear "Take off you boxers." I saw the lust in his eyes, it made them every ore beautiful.

I looked down at my boxers, I completely forgot I was wearing them. They felt _very_ tight.

I slowly slid them off, watching Levi's hungry eyes roam my body.

"Delicious." He whispered before he bend down and took me whole. I loved the feeling of wetness on my dick.

I breathed in sharply while tilting my head back.

"Don't hold it in, moan for me." Levi said.

I moaned, feeling embarrassed for a couple of seconds after. It rolled off my tongue like a normal word. After that I started panting.

"L-Levi!" I screamed as he started bobbing up and down. I took a hold of his hair and pulled at it slightly every once in a while.

"I'm going to-ah!-cum." I whispered, though, he didn't stop. He got faster.

Levi had to deal with my pre-cum, it didn't look like it bothered him. He didn't even flinch. When I came though, I saw him flinch a little.

"You can-Mmh-spit it out." I said and he slowly removed his head form my dick. It felt cold as the source of heat left.

Cum dripping out his mouth as he answered. "Pup, you taste too good."

Yep. That went straight to my dick.

I nearly had a heart attack when there was banging on the doors.

"I heard Eren's moans! I know what you're doing in there you two! I hope you used protection! I hope you used lube too, it hurts like a bitch when you don't. Hurry up! I want something to eat!" Hanji shouted, still banging on the door. I was more than a little rubicund.

"Alright! Give us a second, Hanji!" Levi screamed, which made her stop banging on the door.

Even though I can't see her I know she's smirking. We quickly got dressed and made sure we were presentable.

 


	13. Scotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

We're eating at a McDonald's? I guess gangsters like fast food too…

"There's the love birds!" Hanji shouted which got everyone's attention. My face turned completely red, Levi's however, remained straight. Not even a little blush! How?!

"Pipe down." Levi said in a stern voice. Hanji only giggled. This woman must be insane to only giggle.

We walk over to the table were the 'crazy' woman was sitting. Me sitting next to Hanji and Levi sitting across from me.

"So, gangsters like McDonald's?" I whispered into Hanji's which made her burst into a fit of laughter.

"Only Levi." Hanji said between giggles.

"Oi, what did you say?" He asked which made Hanji laugh even more. It also set me off as well.

"Is this the reason he doesn't show his face? So he can go to McDonald's?" I said to Hanji. She had to hold her sides she was laughing that much.

"Eren! Stop! I can't breathe!" She shouted which made everyone turn in horror at our table. Their facings calming down when they saw she meant she was laughing too hard.

"Eren, what do you keep whispering?" Levi sounded furious. I gulped.

"Er…I'm suddenly hungry! I'll go order us happy meals." I said nervously before speeded over to the counter.

When the woman came up to me her face was full of fear.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"You're shoulder…" She pointed to it. "It's bleeding."

"Oh. Do you not like blood?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not a crazy killer. It's probably just my stitches" I said with a smile.

"Oh…" She laughed. "Sorry for think you'll a crazy killed. But sir, you're bleeding really badly. What happened?"

"I got stabbed right in the arm." I said. She stared at me.

"Three happy meals. All diet cokes please." I said happily.

"Okay. Coming right up sir!" She nervously said before turning round and shouting at the person in the kitchen.

I walked back to the table, feeling really light head.

"Eren are you okay you don't-you're arm!" Hanji shouted which made even turn to us. Great!

"That man's bleeding!" I heard a little boy shout.

People started crowding around me.

"Sir, are you okay?" I started to feel light head.

"I'll call for an ambulance!" Someone called out.

"Don't. People need them more than me. My stitches have probably just-" I fell back.

"Eren!" Hanji screamed. I got back up.

"I'm alright, just a little light headed from blood-loss." I weakly smiled.

"Come on." Levi said, putting my arm around his shoulders to help me walk.

Hanji got up as well.

"Levi. They couldn't of just given him stitches for a cut right through an arm. He also escaped, we have to hurry before news gets out." For the first time ever I saw panic on Levi's face.

"Don't worry pup. I'm not going to let you die." He said.

"Hanji, what do we do?" He asked.

"We'll have to take him to o médico."

That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

 

"-Never hit the artery, or cut through a significant tendon or nerve. There's a spot in the arm where there is, let's just call it nothing. Being stabbed in that area will not be immediately life threatening, unless you left it untreated. Then it would be serious. It was actually the stitches that burst. They never just stitched him up, of course, but that's what's wrong. I'll fix the stitches. Make sure he gets a lot of rest, if they burst again, come back." A Scottish voice said. What a mouthful.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Eren." Levi says which made everyone look at me.

"Hello, I'm Scotti. Also known as o médico. It's Galician. I don't know where they speak it but it sounded cool." He said before laughing.

He has short, auburn hair. He has gorgeous green eyes. He's beautiful…

"Eren?" Hanji asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled. "Daydreaming again."

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled. Damn, Scotti's hot.

"Guys. I need to fix Eren's stitches. You can wait in the waiting room till I'm done. I'll also have to check his arm and bandage it up. It will take about thirty minutes or so." Scotti said to Levi and Hanji. They left the room and it was just me and Scotti.

Scotti walked to the left of me and pulled something out a cabinet. Suddenly there was something around my mouth.

"Oh Eren." He ran his finger up my arm. " you're beautiful. I've seen the way you look at me. God, how it turns me on."

He pinned one of my hands on the frame of the bed, then hand cuffed it. He did the same with my other hand.

I started crying, then screaming. No-one could hear me with the gag around my mouth though.

"This will be fun." He said before quickly stripping me.

He placed his hand on my thigh, his hand trailed down to my entrance. He forcefully shoved two fingers in, I screamed in pain. It got muffled by the gag. No matter how loud I screamed, the gag always muffled it.

He moved his fingers around for a bit. Then pulled them out. He took a key out his pocket and unlocked one of my hands. I tried to punch him and shove him off me, I couldn't.

He took my hand and shoved it down his jeans. Making me touch his dick. I nipped his dick which obviously was pain, but he has to muffle the scream.

"Do that again, I'll do much worse. Understand?" I nodded my head yes.

He took my hand and cupped it around his dick. Rubbing my hand up and down his erection.

"Now it's your turn." He said.

He cuffed my hand back up and started touching my cock. He nipped my dick, grinning as my faced twisted with pain.

"hey Scotti, you ran out of-Oh my god! Eren!" Hanji screamed.

Levi ran up stairs and stood at the door way. "Hanji I heard you scream! What-"

He stopped when he turn to face us.

"Look like I've been caught." Scotti laughed.

Levi face was red.

"You dare touch my pup!" He screamed before running over to Scotti and shoving him off the bed.

He searched Scotti's pockets, found the keys for the hand cuffs, and passed them to Hanji.

"Unlock Eren, then we'll cuff Scotti." Levi commanded. Hanji unlocked me and now, Scotti was in my place.

I picked up my clothes and put them back on.

"He lead me on. He wanted his, it wasn't rape." Scotti said which made Levi slap him across the face.

"Bullshit!" Levi screamed.

Levi turned to Hanji.

"Clean Eren up, I'll take care of Scotti." Levi said. Hanji nodded and took me out the room, making me some tea.

 

 

 


	14. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T ADD TOO MUCH TORTURE! I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND INSANE, BUT I KNOW A LOT OF WAYS TO TORTURE SOMOME! I DIDN'T GO INTO MUCH DETAIL, SO DON'T WORRY!

"Levi, are you mad that he isn't interested in you anymore? You-" I cut him off with a punch to the face.

"You bastard! I'll make sure they'll have nothing to bury when I'm done with you!" I screamed.

"Go ahead. You saw how Eren looked at me. He wasn't daydreaming." He laughed. "Do you actually think someone like him can fall in love with a monster like you?"

I grinned my teeth with anger. Time to torture and kill this bastard.

"Time for the fun." I say. He doesn't show it, but I see the panic in his eyes.

I look around for other cuffs. To my pleasure, I find two pairs. He kicked and screamed but I cuffed his legs to the frame of the bed.

"Now, where do you keep your pens?" I asked and he started crying.

I walked over to his desk and looked through the drawer. To my luck, I found a pen. I take a lighter from my pocket, and set the pen on fire.

Scotti looked confused. He's probably never seen this torture before.

As the hot ink was dripping out, I unbuttoned Scotti's jeans, then slid down his boxers. I placed the pen on his dick, letting the hot ink drip onto it. If I listened closely, I could hear his skin burning underneath the ink.

He screamed and cried in pain. I started laughing, his face was just too funny, I had to laugh.

Soon, the pen ran out of ink.

"Time for something different." I said.

"You…" He whined in pain.

I walked to over to his medical boxer and pulled out a scalpel. I made small cuts on his arms.

"Wait here. I mean, it's not like you can go anywhere if you wanted to." I smiled.

I walked down to the kitchen to see Eren sitting there on a chair. I look into his eyes, they're dead.

"Eren." I said. He just continued to look down at the table.

"Eren…?" He didn't respond.

"Levi, he can't hear us. Have you seen his eyes?" Hanji asked. I nodded my head yes.

I punch the wall, leaving a dent.

"Levi-" I cut her off.

"This is my fault. I just had to be greedy. I had to dragged Eren into this. Hanji, it hurts. It hurt because I'm causing the person I love pain." I let a tear fall down my cheek. Hanji eyes widened. She's never seen me cry.

"I love you to." I small voice whispered.

It was Eren. We all turn to face him. Did Eren really just say he loved me?

I started laughing as tears fell down my cheeks. I walked over and hugged my pup.

"Hanji, go sort Scotti out. You'll need salt. That's what I came down for. I would do this myself, but Eren needs me more."

"Finally Levi! You let me do my job!" She happily screams. Hanji's job is to torture people, she enjoys it. I don't know if that makes her insane, but I don't really care.

"I already made small cuts. All you have to do it pour salt into the cuts. I've already did the hot pen." She smiled.

"Levi, don't worry. He'll get what he deserves." She laughed evilly. Ah yes, the evil laugh cliché.

"Thanks, Hanji." I said.

Hanji walked outed, leaving me and Eren in comfortable silence.

"Levi, can we cuddle?" Eren weakly whispered in my ear. This is my dream, Eren wanted to do romantic thing with me.

"Of course." I say calmly, though on the inside I was going crazy.

I lift him up bridal style into the living room. Hanji and I have been here before, so we know where everything is.

I calmly kick down the door of the living room. There's a sofa placed at the end of the room, a perfect place for cuddling.

I walk over to the sofa and place Eren down before getting on myself. Eren placed his head on the crook of my neck.

We stay like that for a while, thirty minutes I checked on Eren, I smiled. He's sound asleep. Hanji must of put a rag in Scotti's mouth. I heard screaming helps the pain, so I'm happy Hanji isn't letting scream.

 

 


	15. Hanji's heartfelt talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should make the plot more realistic. Since kids can't go missing then no-one reports it. It's not totally believable, but hey! I tried :P

Hanji came down stairs, covered in blood.

"Try to scream like a little bitch, I wouldn't let him." She started laughing. I take back what I said, this definitely makes her insane.

"Good. Eren's asleep. We should move. After Erwin's attack, we're not safe in places like this."

"Hey Levi." Hanji said. She sounded calm, something's not right…

"What?" I asked.

"I know what happened when you took Eren, so why hasn't his friend's parents called the police?" Hanji asked. Oh, she's probably just calm because Eren's sleeping.

"Well, I took their phones, I told them Eren dies if you slip up. I told them to tell their parents they've ran away together. The whole gang. To make it believable, I told them to say a good reason. They're dumb. They don't have a sentence that can fit into any conversation alerting the other person they're in trouble." I took a big breath after that.

"Geez, Levi. You're smart." She laughed. Hanji knows I kill and doesn't mind, since she loves to torture people.

"I can't believe the parents fell for that. Only cause it's their kid that called. Wait, what about Eren's parents?" Hanji asked.

"His mum died and his father doesn't care about him. He abused Eren. Grisha, that shit stain, is next on my list." I growled.

"Eren has a really shit life." Hanji huffed in annoyance. She may of just met Eren, but they're already close.

"Hey, Levi. Come with me." Hanji instead. I, Levi Ackerman, have killed the most dangerous men in the world, but get scared when Hanji says 'Come with me'.

"Fine." I said, then whined.

I carefully slid Eren off of me and followed Hanji. As I followed Hanji I heard her quietly talking to herself.

We made our way to the kitchen.

"I'd never thought I do this…" she whispered as she sat down.

"Do what?" I said as I sat down, facing her.

"Talk to you, about _this_. I thought I would chicken out because how scary you are." She said, half joking.

"This…?" I asked. Whatever does she mean?

"You're situation with Eren." I remain silent, "Levi, Eren's already been through a lot. Now, we're just adding on to things to scar him for life, literally." She joked, though I'm not in the mood for laughing.

"I'm not saying you should dump Eren back with his abuse father. He wouldn't be safe with him, he can't protect him from Erwin. All I'm saying is, we need to protect him." She said, I looked up with anger.

"Even more, I mean." She said then nervously laughed.

I stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking about what she said.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Okay?" She mocks.

"Hanji, this isn't fucking fault in our stars." I say which earn a hearty laugh from Hanji.

"I remember watching that with you. You're the only person I know who never cried." Hanji said. I smiled a little remembering the fond memory.

We remained in comfortable silence until Hanji spoke up.

"What are we going to do? I mean Eren-"

"Eren what?" A weak voice interrupted. It was Eren.

"Eren you shouldn't be moving around with you're stitches." I said.

"Yes, mother Levi." He joked before walking out.

"He must be so tired he forgot what he came in for in a matter of seconds." Hanji paused.

"That's not good." She adds.

"No shit, Sherlock." I joke.

The atmosphere was good, but the situation was not.

 


	16. Nanaba's video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is important right now, but it will be soon. Since the chapter I posted today was so short, I decided to post the next chapter.

"Erwin, they haven't returned." Someone said. I'm not listening though, I'm in too much pain.

"Leave." I mumble. They all just stare at me, eyes wide open.

"Leave!" I shouted then bang my fist on the table. That sends them running.

Nanaba was the first girl I let into my heart after Hanji. I was so stupid to let her go. This is all my fault! This is all my fault! That's the only thing that plays in my head for hours.

"I will avenge you, my sweet wife." I pause as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"I will avenge you, my new love." More tears fall down my cheeks, but it just makes me more determined.

"I will avenge all the people Levi has killed!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Even if it kills me, I will make Levi pay." I whispered. I don't know who I was talking to, but I meant what I said. I wiped away my tears.

Someone burst into my office.

"Erwin! Nanaba's recording just loaded up! We can see what happened!" The person called out. I didn't know who it was, I didn't look at their face before I jumped out of my chair and ran.

In my gang's base we have a camera room. We sometimes record missions we go on, in case we don't make it back.

Nanaba knew this was risky yet she did it for me…Why?

The feed started up, it was Nanaba and the squad she picked.

"Grab Eren and go." She said before they head their separate ways, Nanaba going upstairs.

"Erwin, I know I probably won't make it out of this." She said. I reached over and paused the video.

Everyone in the room seemed get the idea and left. After they left I clicked play.

"No-one from our gang has left Levi's house alive. But I'm going to try, for you. I love you Erwin. I love you with all my heart. I needed to let you know, in case I don't make it back."

She started walking down the hall, then she reached a wall.

"I know there's a secret button somewhere." She felt the wall for a couple seconds. Her hand sopped.

"Found it." She said as she open a flap to reveal a button.

She pressed the button and a doorway formed right in front of her. She walked it to Eren and…Hanji?

"Hanji?" She asked, shocked.

"Nanaba…" Hanji said slowly, face full of disbelief.

"Hanji…" I whisper as I touch the screen.

"Come with me Hanji, I'll save you." Nanaba said as she offered her hand to Hanji.

"No. I can't go back. I left for a reason." Hanji said, standing up.

She left me…?

"I thought you were kidnapped?" Nanaba asked, clearly angry. She doesn't give Hanji time to talk.

"You know how much pain you put Erwin through? That man loves you, Hanji. He loves you." I heard Nanaba sniffle.

"Nanaba, I know you've loved Erwin for along time. Go, escape. Erwin deserves to be happy." Hanji said. She wants me to be happy?

"You bastard!" Nanaba screamed as she pulled out her knife.

"No!" I scream at the screen, don't kill her.

She was just about to stab Hanji in the heart when Eren jumped in front, getting stabbed in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Eren screamed in pain.

"Saving a girl you just met, Eren. You truly are a hero." Nanaba said.

"I've just met her, but she's my friend." Eren weakly said back.

"Eren!" A voice called out. Nanaba, along with the camera, and the others, faced were the voice was coming from.

"Levi…" I whisper.

Levi had a knife in his hand and threw it at Nanaba. I heard her body slump to the ground, then the video went black.

I stood there for a while, crying. Letting all my emotions put out.

"Why didn't you leave when Hanji let you?! I know she did me wrong, but I just wanted you back. I want you back. I need you back." I felt like my heart's been smashed into a thousand pieces.

It's rare to find someone you love after you lost you're soulmate. I found someone though, and I let them die.

Hanji never left because of me. She left for a reason she said, I'm not the reason. She wants me to be happy, so I can't be the reason.

…Right?

 

 

 

 


	17. Nextflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't put smut in. I wanted to post it as soon as possible! <3

* * *

"It's so good just to chill after all that's happened." Eren commented, excited.

"Yeah." Levi replied.

After Scotti's they left to go back to the mansion. After everything that's happened they decided Eren had to be some place he knew. They thought it would make him more comfortable. Also, away from the scene where it all happened.

"Even criminals have nextflix!" Eren said loudly before laughing.

Eren and Levi, were chilling, with nexflix.

"Time to nextflix and chill." Levi said, making the brunette's face turn completely red with embarrassment.

"What do you want to watch?" Eren blurted out quickly, in an attempt to change the subject from sex.

"Hm, how about an anime?" Levi suggested.

"Yes!" Eren shouted. Eren loved anime since the first time he saw it.

"How about attack on titan?" Levi smiled when Eren's eyes lit up at that sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes." Levi said before letting out a chuckle.

Levi stood up, walked over to the to and started setting up nextflix.

"Who's your favourite character?" He asked. Levi may of stalked Eren but he never knew he liked anime. He only stalked him outside his house.

"Erin. She's my favourite. Not just because she's the main character." Eren had to make that clear. He didn't just like Erin because she's the main character.

"Hm, her best friend, Amy, looks like a coconut." Levi joked with made Eren giggle.

"Oh my God! I though I was the one who saw she had a coconut head!" Eren screamed with relief.

"Mike's good too, you know, the one who has a crush on Erin and is strong as fuck." Eren nodded.

"Okay. I'm done with setting it up." Levi said before sitting back down, placing himself next to Eren.

"I know I've already seen this like a million times, but it's always fun to watch." Eren said. Levi just rolled his eyes at his adorable pup.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Levi patted his shoulder, hinting for Eren to place his head there. Eren took the hint and laid his head on top of Levi's shoulder.

They sat in silence, watching intensely, as attack on titan is not a laughing matter. A lot of people say Snk, Eren used to as well. Till he saw…the tumblr post. Snk:

 **S** urprise

 **N** onstop

 **K** illing

'Tumblr ruins everything! Who am I kidding, I love tumblr! Though, you need to watch out for weird… _things_?' Eren though to himself.

"Season two need to come out soon or I'll end up flying to Japan and volleying the anime crew." Eren (half) joked.

"Hm, same." Levi agreed with Eren. "Season two needs to come the fuck out before I go insane."

"At least we have fan fics to keep us going." Eren said before covering his mouth.

"Oh? Eren likes fan fics?" Levi teased. Happily watching as his pup's face turned completely red.

"How about we recreate some of those fan fics?" Levi seductively suggestive.

Eren nodded and then turned off nextflix, knowing it would be a real turn off hearing people scream as they die when you have sex. Though, some kinky people do enjoy it.

* * *

 

 

 


	18. G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G comes in to play. We all know who that is
> 
>  
> 
> …grape man

"What do you want?" I asked Eren. Who was jumping about like a mad man in front of the candy aisle.

"Oh-This-No!This-Wait!-This." Eren's finger was pointing to a _big_ bar of galaxy chocolate.

I rolled my eyes at Eren's childish behaviour. Though, something caught my eyes on the mini tv in the shop. The news.

"Yes. Erwin Smith, a gang leader. Was found murder this morning by some joggers who saw the body and reported it. His blood was used to write a message." The news reporter said.

A picture of the scene was shown in the corner, Erwin's dead body obviously blurred out.

"I want my son back, G. Who could of wrote this?-Who would kill just to get a message across?" The news reporter kept speaking but I stopped listening.

G? Wait, does that mean

…Grisha?

"Eren. Let's go. Hurry up and buy the chocolate."

"Is everything okay?" Eren asked. God, I can't tell him here.

"Yeah." I lied.

We payed for the chocolate then left. The drive to the mansion was in silence, with Eren worryingly looking over at me ever few minutes. I decided to tell him when we arrived at the mansion.

"Eren. You're dad-" I started.

Eren quickly turned around and stared at me with an expression I haven't seen on him in awhile. I couldn't continue. It was

…Fear.

Sure it must of been scary with all the things happening to him, but whenever I looked at him. I never saw true fear. Yeah, he was scared. But never was true fear ever there. It was only there when I kidna-I mean collected-Eren. The fear wasn't even about him, it was about his friends.

"I…" My mouth couldn't get the words out. 

"I'm away to go get my chocolate. Man, I forgot how good it tastes." He said before putting on a big smile.

He got out and walked over to the boot, collecting the chocolate and the other sugary candy we bought.

"Wait am I doing to do with him?" I sarcastically whisper to myself before I roll my eyes.

We walked up to the door and walked in, behind it was worried Hanji. She stared at me and I nodded my head. I knew what that stare meant. It meant, 'Have you seen the news?!'

"Guys. How can you have a mansion without causing suspicion?" Eren asked.

"Well," Hanji went on. "Because of the underground, where all the criminals or poor people live, they don't really check stuff up here. So a mansion bought by people who don't have jobs, aren't red flags."

"Wow. Cops here are pretty shit." Eren said bluntly which made Hanji giggle.

"Okay, Mr.Blunt. Go enjoy your heart attack." She said before pointing to the bag that was _firmly_ placed in Eren's hand. He was holding it like it was going to fly away.

"Calm Down. You're precious chocolate isn't going to fly away." I said sarcastically. Eren looked down at his hand and flushed red with embarrassment. Cute.

"You know, Levi. Ever since Eren's been here, you've changed." Hanji randomly blurted out.

"Changed?" I questioned.

"You're never really in a mad mood anymore, unless someone hurts Eren. I'm proud of you. You used to change moods quite a lot. Now, you're mostly just happy." A warm smile spread across Hanji's face.

"Tch. Whatever." I said calmly. Trying to act like what Hanji said didn't touch me.

"Aw! Levi!" Hanji shouted before pulling me into a hug. Damn, the girl can see right through me when it comes to emotions.

Eren smiled before walking away. He reached the doorway of the living room before Hanji shouted,

"Wait!"

Eren turned around, and so did I.

"We need to talk about the news."

* * *

"What?! Hanji! Are you insane?" Eren shouted.

"This is for your safety." Hanji protested.

"I don't know…" Eren was starting to break. Hanji does torture people, so she's an expert at breaking them.

"Please…?" Hanji sweetly whispered.

"Fine." Eren muttered before Hanji tackled him. She called it a hug. I called it a foul. **(** **Author: It's a soccer/football joke.)**

Hanji convinced Eren to dress as a woman, 'for his safety'.

That's right. Eren Yeager's going to cross-dress.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. The outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren picks "her" outfit

"I like this one." I said as I held up the dress.

"I like this one the best." Hanji said before pointing to the one she liked.

"Guys! If I have to wear a dress, atleast let me pick it!" Eren shouted. A little bit of pink dusted on his cheeks.

He looked at the dresses spread across the bed. He pointed to one at the far end.

"I like one the best." Eren said before putting on a small smile

It was a black mini-dress, made of silk. It had a layered look.

"That one it is then." I said before smiling.

"Now we just need the rest of the outfit!" Hanji shouted before smiling.

"Next, the wig." Hanji said before running over to the table. She picked up the box and brought it over to the bed.

It was full of wigs. Short, long, black, blonde. You name it.

"Maybe I should stick with a colour similar to my natural colour. I case some hair slips out." Eren suggested.

"Smart idea." I say. Which earns a smile and a little blush from Eren. God, he's going to be the death of me.

"Found one!" Hanji shouted.

She lifted it out for me and Eren to see. It looked exactly like Eren's hair colour. It was long and had curls running through it. It looked so real.

"Perfect. What do you think Eren?" He nodded his head.

"Shoe time!" Hanji shouted before giggling.

"Lunch first." I said.

"Ugh~ Levi, you buzzkill." Hanji whined.

We all walked down to the kitchen, when we got there Eren insisted he would cook for us.

Hanji and I bought agreed as we wanted to see how good Eren was as a cook. I'm glad we agreed.

"This is amazing!" Hanji shouted in between bites.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys." Eren said. Blushing ever so slightly.

He made some pasta, with his mother's secret cheese sauce. Delicious was an understatement when talking about this dish.

"I may of picked the dress. But, can I leave the rest up to you guys? I don't feel so good." Eren asked.

"Sure." I said, sadly, finishing my pasta.

"Yeah. That's fine." Hanji said.

"Thanks."

-

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Eren screamed.

He ran up and hugged me and Hanji. I was about to start fighting, because I got caught off guard, instinct. Luckily I didn't. I hugged back.

"The shoes are amazing! Not to mention the necklace!" He shouted before running over and pick them up.

The shoes were closed-toe and cushioned. They were brown and had a little bit of a heel. The reached pasted your anckle, but not half way up your leg.

The necklace was a pair of angel wings that were finely detailed. One was blue, and the other was white. They crossed over each other.

A pair of black ancklesocks were sitting beside the boots. You wouldn't see them so me and Hanji never spend a lot of time on them.

"Thanks you guys. I'm also feeling better." Eren flashed Hanji and I a smile.

-

"Eren you look amazing!" Hanji screamed as sound as Eren walked in.

 _she_ was trying on the outfit that we picked earlier.

_She._

Was.

Beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She in italic is Eren.


	20. The story of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fan fic is coming to an end. So I'll try from now on to make the chapters longer! Stuff has been happening and I haven't had time to write that much! But, I just got a guard for my teeth! No more pain killers! Whoo!

"Hey Levi." Eren asked. _She_ seemed a little but nervous, but I didn't ask why.

"Yeah?" I asked, placing down my pen and looked at Eren.

"How did you fall in love with me?" _She_  asked. So that's what _she_  was nervous about, makes sense, I guess.

Maybe I should give _her_ the less creepy and more romantic answer.

"Well," Levi smiled at the memory, "It's a long story."

I patted my knees and Eren walked over beside me, then sat on my lap.

-

"Levi~" Hanji whined, "hurry up!"

Hanji and I are going on a well deserved cinema trip. Even criminals need a break once and a while.

"I'm coming Hanji! Geez." I shout over to Hanji who's a couple footsteps in front of me.

Then, I spot him…

Everything stops all around me as I look at the boy. He's beautiful. Caramel skin, brown locks. He's… _a work of art_. He looks like he belongs in an art gallery.

"Wow." I say out loud slowly to myself. Taking in the view in front of me.

"Levi?" Hanji says. She's staring at me with a worried look in her eyes. I don't blame her though, I never stop and get lost in my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Woah, " I say, " I didn't even know we reached the cinema." I stare at the big, black building. It looks like a modern house from the outside.

"Yeah," Hanji paused at looked at me, " are you okay?" I'm more than okay, she just doesn't know it. I mean, I just got to see the beautifulest person alive.

"I just need a little air, go in without me. I'll join you when I'm ready. Okay? Try not to worry so much." I say, trying not to give it away that I'm lying.

"Fine," Hanji sighed, "if you say so."

She turns to look at me one last time before running into the cinema. She was gone in a flash. Boy, she's excited. I mean who wouldn't be excited when you finally get your well deserved break. Hanji seriously needed one after the last but if work we completed. The guy took a whole seven days to break.

I look back over to the boy. He has to be _mine_. I notice he's hanging around with a black hair girl, girlfriend? I guess I'll have to find out myself.

I walk across the street at watch them. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"-that I don't know about?" I caught the end of the black-haired girl's sentence.

"No Mikasa, I'm not hiding a boyfriend from you." My beauty said before laughing. His laugh sounds like god singing himself.

"Good." Mikasa, the black-haired girl said before laughing with him. Soon Eren will be laughing with me, enjoying my company. Sharing his precious life, with me, as his lover.

-

I've been stalking Eren for a while now. I've decided to call him pup. I think the name suits him well, even though he's cuter than one. I only stalk him outside his house though, so I don't get caught. I do know that his father abuses him though, the bastard. He's on my list.

"Get out my house you stupid fag!" Grisha, Eren's father, shouted as he opened the door and pushed, an upset Eren, out.

Eren sat there, crying, on his door step. I wanted to run over and hug him, but I knew I couldn't, not yet. He isn't mine  _yet._

He stopped crying when he noticed my bouquet of roses at his door step. I left them there in hopes he would see them. I just wish he didn't see them like this.

He curiously picked the bouquet up and read the card I put on it.

' _Let me tell you_   _Eren_ ,  
 _You're worth more than you think_ ,  
 _You're caramel skin looks delicious,_  
 _You're hair is simply divine_ ,  
 _I was wondering something…_

_Would you like to be mine?_

_-Your secret admirer.'_

I saw his face light up and a smile on his lips. He whispered a small 'thank you' and hugged the bouquet of roses.

If I had any doubts, there gone now. Eren will be mine. He has to be mine. I will make sure he is mine. Even if it kills me.

-

"Let's just say it was love at first sight." I said before placing a kiss on Eren's lips.

 _She_ smiled as well.

"That may of not been the case for me but I can say one for sure," He stared into my eyes, "I love you, Levi."

 


	21. G comes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G! Also, a big surprise :)

**G's POV**

 

I watched as _she_ left the building with him. Is that Eren? God, he's making me hate him even more. Stupid fag loves to cross dress as well. I'm only wanting to take him back, so I can watch Levi burn.

"A little stroll in the back garden I see." I whisper to myself. A smirk rests on my face.

I hear an annoying noise, Eren laughing. He doesn't deserve to be happy, he never will.

I get closer, but not too close, I don't want to get caught. I hear them talking about marriage, it's revolting.

"Did you hear that?" Eren asked Levi which made me take cover at the closest wall.

"Eren, let's go back in the house." Levi said before rushing Eren back in the mansion.

"Dammit! So close yet so far!" I shout.

Suddenly, my vision turns black.

 

 

 

* * *

  
"Well, well. I thought you might come for Eren soon. I know you only want Eren to hurt me, but you won't get _her."_ A familiar voice called out.

Levi…

"Well, hello, Levi." I sent a smirk in his direction. I'm blindfolded but I hear him walking up and down in front of me.

"Still got Hanji? I heard she's the best torturer there is. That will be fun." I mock.

"Now's not the time to be having a joke. You're in a sticky situation. For someone who's been in the gang business for a while, I'm quite surprised you were so easy to capture." I heard him and a woman laughing.

"Do I heard Hanji?" I ask. I'm sure it's her.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"A pleasure to met you, Hanji." I say.

"Now, now. The pleasure's all mine." I can't see her but I'm pretty sure she's smirking.

"Shall we get this over with quickly? I don't want to waste too much time on him." Levi said.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Eren's POV**

 

"Hey, Levi. About the conversation we had in the back garden." Eren said nervously. Does _she_ not want to get married anymore?

"Do you not want to get married anymore?" I ask, sadness in my voice.

"No!" _She_ jumped up from _her_ chair and ran over to me. "It's just…" _She_ stopped.

"You want to get legally married?" I ask to which _she_ nodded _her_  head.

"Then let's get legally married." I said, calming down. So _she_ still wants to get married, good.

"But, won't that be complicated? With you being a criminal and all?" _She_ asked with a pout. God,  _she_  looks adorable when _she_ pouts.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. I promise."

 _She_  was about to speak but I placed a finger on _her_ mouth, cutting _her_  off.

"Don't worry. Just plan if you want to be a boy or a girl for the wedding. You seem happier when you cross dress. So, if you want to for the wedding, I won't stop you." _Eren_ started crying and I thought I said something wrong until _she_ said,

"Oh, Levi. Thanks you!" Eren gave me the tighten hug I've ever had. That says a lot as I've had a hug from Hanji before.

"So, am I talking to my soon-to-be-bride or soon-to-be-groom?" I see a smile form on Eren's lips.

"You're talking to your soon-to-be…" Eren stops before standing up and walking over to the door.

"I'm sorry Levi," _She_ giggles, "You're need to get me if you want the precious info about your partner!" Eren sprints out door and like a dog playing catch, I (at full speed) chase after  _her._

"Come on! I shout after Eren but I hear _her_ footsteps stop.

"Eren…?" I called out.

No response.

My legs move even faster as I try to find Eren. I hear the guest bedroom creak and decided to investigate. I walk in to the room and close the door.

"Boo!" Eren shouts as _she_  jumps up from the ground.

"Holy shit!" I shouted and for a second I let my normal bitch face slip, showing a face full of fear.

Eren was holding _her_ sides, crying with laughter. I stood there, annoyed.

"Since you haven't killed me yet," _She_  laughed some more, "I think it's fair I tell you."

My face goes from bitch to excited. I'm finally going to find out if Eren will be my beautiful bride or my handsome groom. Either one is fine, as long as it's Eren.

"I'm going to be…" Eren walked over to me and we held hands.

"You bride." Eren whispered before hugging me. I've got use to hugging now, so I hug back instantly.

"Now," I break off the hug, "you and Hanji better go dress shopping. I want to marry you as soon as I can. But only when everything's prepared.

"Where is Hanji anyway?" Eren asked. Shit, I can't tell Eren Hanji's with _her_  father. That might ruining the mood.

"I don't know. I'll go look for her, you stay here." I ran out the door before Eren could even blink.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! I left Hanji with Grisha! She might be torturing him and can't leave!' I mentally curse to myself as I make my way to the torture room.

I knock on the door and to my pleasure Hanji answered, with a non-tortured Grisha tied up behind her.

"Thanks god." I whisper to myself.

Hanji raised an eyebrow at my weirdness, but didn't question me.

"I need you go to wedding dress shopping with Eren." I said. A smirk made it's way to Hanji's lips.

"You took my advice. I told you Eren is much more happier when _she_ cross dresses. I'm glad you took my advice, for Eren's sake. It wasn't just a hunch by the way," her smirk turned into a warm smile, "Eren told me _she_ cross dressed in the house, when _her_ father wasn't home, obviously. Eren never cross dressed outside _her_ home because _she_ was embarrassed. I think now that _her_  lover approves, Eren will cross dress out the house as well."

I actually cried, yes, I cried.

"Levi?!" Hanji shouted.

"I really mean that much to Eren?" I asked and she let out a gentle laugh.

"Well, Eren wouldn't be marring you if you didn't mean a lot to _her_." She smiled at me.

"That's all I ever wanted…" I whisper to myself.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Unknown's POV**

 

Do they actually think this is over? Idiots, it's only just begun. Levi's just like his mother. They believe, or should I say for kuchel's case, believed, everything's over just because they can't see the threat that's hidden.

That was his mother's downfall, but it will also be his.

 

 

 


	22. Our wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I have writer's block. So this chapter may be long, but not very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!<3

* * *

 

My wedding day. I never thought this day would come. I thought I would be alone forever. Someone loving criminal is rare, unless you don't know they're a criminal.

 

"I do." Eren said before _she_ starting crying of, hopefully, happiness. A couple of tears slid down my cheeks, I show emotions more now because of Eren.

 

"Come here, honey." I say before bringing Eren in for a passionate kiss.

 

 _She_ kisses me back instantly, I melted into the kiss. Though we stopped when we got a whistle from Hanji and my crew. Only Hanji and my crew were there. Eren's family wasn't there for obvious reason. They're either die, abusive, or in another country. I'm a part of Eren's family now so technically he does have family here with him.

 

"God, I love you." I whisper before carefully lifting Eren bridal style, like the first time we met. Eren used to hate me back then, though, I don't blame _her_. Eren has helped me in a lot of ways. Like my personality has changed, for the better. I used to go in these moods at random points. Or one minute I would be passionate about Eren, then the next I would do something horrible to _her_.

 

"I love you too." Eren whispered back before I carried _her_ out the room. We didn't want to stay for the party. We just wanted to have sex as soon as we can as husband and wife.

 

We made our way up the old, wooden stairs and down the hall leading to our room. The bridal suite.

 

I opened our room door and gently threw Eren on the bed.

 

Eren's eyes widened with shock, _her_  face had gone pale. Eren looked like _she_  got all _her_  blood drained out _her_.

 

"What is it?" I ask. I wonder if it's a flashback?

 

Eren pointed behind me and I slowly turned around. My eyes meet with the one and only, Kenny Arckerman. My uncle.

 

"Hello, Levi." He said in a angry tone.

 

"Hello, Kenny. It's been a while." My face remains straight though really I'm panicking on the inside.

 

"Too long. I've only came here for one thing." He sends a smirk into Eren's direction.

 

"Why is that?" I ask. I put my hand behind my back and take the knife I tapped to my back. I sensed something might happen on my wedding day, so I came prepared.

 

"I want to see you suffer. Also, he would make a good fuck." He starts chuckling like he just said a cheesy joke.

 

"I see." I say before taking a couple steps forward, ending up right in front of Kenny.

 

"Levi, I'm not dumb. I know you have-" Kenny gets cut off.

 

"Levi wait!" Eren shouted which made me whip my head to face _her_.

 

"I'll go with him." Eren says before getting off the bed and walking over to Kenny.

 

"Eren! You can't be serious?!" I shout but Eren just nods _her_ head.

 

"Let's go." Kenny growls before grabbing Eren's arm.

 

"Wait. I need to fix my stockings." Eren said before reached under _her_ dress.

 

What happened next made me shocked.

 

Eren hand came back from under _her_ dress then the next thing Kenny's on the floor, bleeding.

 

"You bitch!" Kenny screamed before gasping in pain.

 

Eren stabbed Kenny…

 

"I heard you and Hanji talking about how something might happen during our wedding. No-one's ruining my wedding." Eren starting smiling.

 

I know this is wrong, but it turned me on.

 

"Y-you…" Kenny got out before he stopped breathing.

 

"Now. I believe we have some businesses to finish." Eren giggles before jumping on the bed. Even though _she_ just killed someone, _she_ still wants to have sex. Probably the adrenaline.

 

This is my life now, my glorious life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER!<3


	23. The Years Have Pasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale chapter. I don't want to talking up your time too long, since there's a finale chapter that needs read. But, thank you. It's been an honour. See you later…
> 
> Love ya<3

"Come back here, you little rascal!" Eren shouted before giggling and running after an energetic, little Farlan.

"I've caught one!" I shout before showing Eren a little Isabel, trying to escape, between my hands. She was wriggling uncontrollably and damn, she was hard to hold on to, but I did it.

"I've captured the second one!" Eren says before sweeping Farlan up off the ground in one swift move, laughing as _she_ did.

"Hey! No fair!" Farlan whines in his usual cutesy voice.

Isabel quickly nods her head in agreement. "Ye!" Isabel shouted. She let out, what I assume is, a sigh. She's not able to say yeah just yet. She can speak in sentences, but for some reason she has trouble saying yeah. I have no idea why, children are weird.

Farlan is three years old and Isabel is two years old. According to her though she's seventeen years old. Though, we don't believe her since she can barely run without falling flat on her face. She's definitely not going to become a sprinter when she older, I'll tell you that for sure.

 

"I'll offer you a deal." Eren says before smiling. "Help with the dishes and you'll be set free from the parent prison."

Farlan and Isabel start laugh at that. Whenever we play, if they get caught, which they always do, we'll make a deal with them to set them free from the 'parent prison'. Whether it's doing the dishes or helping make lunch. My favourite though, is extra kisses at bedtime. That one goes for Eren as well, if you know what I mean.

"Deal!" Isabel and Farlan shouted, giggling soon followed. Isabel's first word was actually deal. Farlan's first word was weird, it was atom. I must of let Farlan hang about Hanji too much. Isabel used to be shy around Hanji. When Isabel was able to eat solid foods, Hanji offered her a cookie. Suddenly, they're okay.

'Hmm, I wonder why…?' My mind voice was dripping with sarcasm thinking that though. And yeah, I call it my mine voice.

Damn Hanji, bribing my kid. Since I'm a criminal, this isn't exactly what I want my daughter to learn.

"Now, how about lunch?" Eren suggested which earn a smiles from everyone. As if on cue, Isabel's stomach let out a cute, little rumble. I let out a chuckle and so does Eren.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eren says before taking Farlan's hand and me taking Isabel's hand. We started making our way to the back door, that conveniently lead right into the kitchen.

Farlan's a mummy's boy and Isabel's a daddy's girl. ~~Eren's also a daddy's girl.~~  Not to say that they love the other parent any less.

Six months after we got married we decided to have kids. Obviously we couldn't have kid ourselves, so we had to adopt. But that doesn't make them any less of our own kids. We adopted Farlan first, then Isabel.

When Eren first saw Farlan, she started crying, with happiness of course. The same happened with Isabel. I may of let a couple tears slip as well, just some. Eren truly loves both of our kids, the same with me. I would walk to hell and back for them if I had to.

"How about we have our lunch outside and see if we can spot any butterflies flying about in the sky?" Eren asked Isabel and Farlan before opening the door.

A couple of 'yays' were heard as we made our way into the kitchen. Eren started making the sandwiches as I fetched the blankets. We eat outside a lot, so we have all this stuff at hands reach. Where we live is just perfect. Sunny in the summer, and cold in the winter. It's just like a story. Maybe my life is just a story…like a fan fic. Nah, I'm just going crazy because I'm hungry. That's a load of bullshit, of course this is real life.

Isabel made us buy a baby blue blanket for picnics. I smile at the memory. You just can't say no when she looks at you with those big, green eyes and smiles. I just melt at the site, Eren's the same. It even works on Farlan some times. She sure knows how to make people bow to her. Takes after her papa. Even though I bow down to Eren, but let's just say that doesn't count.

We lay the blanket down, Isabel and Farlan nibble on the ham sandwiches Eren made. Eren and I just sit there holding hands, enjoying each other's presence.

"Eren?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Eren replied.

"I'm glad you're mine." I say before smiling. My smile's so big, it's hurting my face.

"I'm glad to." She says before smile back.

"Mummy, Daddy, look! A butterfly!" Isabel shouts before going on her tippy-toes and pointing at the blue butterfly flying past us.

"Wow, honeybee. That's amazing." I say before smiling, making Isabel smile back.

"What a perfectly good way to end lunch." Eren says before she started pack away the blankets. I helped and we soon settled in for the night, since the kids have early bedtimes. Seven pm sharp.

This is my life, my perfect life. And when I'm old and grey, when the kids are away to college, I know one person with remain by my side. _She_  did say in her vows _she_ would, so I'll hold that against her. When I'm taking my last, dying breath, I know I won't regret asking for _her_ hand in marriage. I won't regret asking _her_  to have kids together, or asking _her_ unnecessary questions like 'what's your favourite board game?' I won't regret anything. Not one thing, simply because _she's_ the love of my life. _She_ is mine, and mine only…

 

 

 

 


	24. Tumblr

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter! I just want to say I have tumblr:| it's mrsclean. This information is kinda pointless since the story is over but just in case you wanted to get in touch.

*Backflips back into hell*

 


End file.
